The No Word
by TChallaInTheBathTub
Summary: Written for a prompt in the Kink Meme  full prompt inside . Why Lestrade's been sticking around Sherlock, AT FIRST, It was just the desperation to keep his connection to Mycroft that convinced him to stay patient with Sherlock. SLASH. Rating for safety!


**Summary:** Written for this prompt in the kink meme.  
><em>"I don't do what your brother tells me"<br>"I am desperate, that's why."  
>My inner Mystrade shipper tells me that this is exactly why Lestrade's been sticking around Sherlock. Of course he cares about Sherlock and he believes Sherlock has the potential to be a really good man, but AT FIRST... It was just the desepration to keep his conenection to Mycroft that convinced him to stay patient with Sherlock.<br>5+ years down the road, he knows now that he's just his brother's handler to Mycroft, but he still can't refuse Mycroft' requests._

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Sherlock.

* * *

><p><em>"I don't do what your brother tells me"<em>

But, God help him, he does.

After the whole thing with the Hound was over, Lestrade found himself in his car driving back with Sherlock and John sleeping in the back. He looked at them from the rearview mirror. Sherlock's head was resting on John's right shoulder while John's was on the top of Sherlock's head. He smiled at the image then his mind went back to the time he got the call from Mycrfot.

_"Hello." He answered trying hard to keep his voice from sounding too delighted to hear Mycroft's voice._

_"Hello, inspector," as usual, Mycroft sounded like his polite self. "I hope I am not interrupting anything of importance!"_

_"No, no. I was just unpacking."_

_"Yes, I do remember you were on a holiday. It was good I hope." Lestrade's heart skipped a beat for this. Was Mycroft keeping taps on him? And why in hell would this make him happy!_

_He pushed those thoughts aside, "Yes, thank you. It was a good holiday."_

_"Would you like another one?"_

_"Ah," Lestrade was confused. Who wouldn't be when it comes to Mycroft Holmes or Sherlock Holmes for that matter. "excuse me?"_

_"It seems that my little brother got himself mixed up in some highly dangerous and classified matters," Ah, here it is, thought Lestrade. It wasn't the first time this happens. Why would Mycroft call him unless to clean up the mess Sherlock makes. He took a breath and forced himself to listen to what the other man was saying. "I would appreciate it if you can keep an eye on him, for me." Lestrade bit his tongue. He could say "No" and end it here, but he knew he would never be able to say those two letters._

_"Sure," he said instead. "Where is he?"_

_"I'l text you the details."_

_"Alright."_

_He was about to hang up the phone when Mycroft said, "And Greg." His heart jumped. "Thank you!" The line went dead._

_Lestrade smiled. That was new, Mycroft never called him by his first name. Heart warmer than he felt in a long time, Greg gathered his stuff and headed out of his home at the same time his phone buzzed announcing Mycroft's text._

When they reached London, Lestrade felt the tension of the past days catch up with him. He felt very tired and all he wants is to go home and to bed, sleeping forever didn't sound so bad right then.

After dropping John and Sherlock, he drove faster than intended to his empty home. Empty, yes it was. His wife and kids were gone and he was alone. He knew it wasn't his fault, but he still couldn't help but to wonder if he was the reason for his wife being unfaithful to him? Maybe the long hours he put into his job while leaving her alone. Maybe if he did try a little harder...

He shook his head. Thinking about things like these while feeling weary will make them worse.

The first thing he notice when he got closer to his house was the black car parked in front. He knew that car by heart which is, by the way, beating faster with each second. He got out of his car then with a deep breath walked towards the other car.

From a first glance, the car looked like no one was inside, but he knew better, so he knocked on the back window. Anthea's form greeted him.

"He's waiting for you inside." She said not looking from her mobile.

"Ok," nothing surprises him anymore. "Thank you." he said leaving without a second look.

Lestrade didn't know what to expect when he opened the door to the house. Maybe Mycroft sitting on a chair with his usual calm features and that umbrella he always carries around, he should ask him about it!

What he saw was Mycroft sitting on his couch with a cup of tea. His umbrella was beside the door and his suit jacket dropped on the couch's arm. He looked relaxed.

"Ah, inspector. I hope you don't mind me helping myself." Mycroft said smiling while holding his cup higher.

"Umm, no no." Lestrade felt like an idiot for freezing in his place. He cleared his throat and went to the kitchen to make himself some tea, too. All the thoughts of sleep vanished.

"I am sure you already know what occurred in Baskerville. Sherlock and John are both fine. So, to what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?" He said sitting down on a chair facing Mycroft.

Mycroft didn't answer, but he kept looking, or staring is the better word, at him. Lestrade did not know how to interpret that look. He felt like Mycroft was analyzing the depth of his soul, and maybe he was. Just when Lestrade was about to ask him, Mycroft gaze shifted to the cold tea in his hand.

"I do appreciate what you do to my brother. I mean everything you did for him for the past five years."

Lestrade laughed, "He is a handful, but a good man. Well, deep down he is." That brought a smile to Mycroft lips. God, he loved how Mycroft looked when he smiles, a genuine smile that is. He looked down at his own cup before he stares. Even though Mycroft doesn't usually show off his ability to read people like Sherlock, Lestrade knew he was as brilliant as Sherlock, probably even more.

"I wanted to thank you personally this time." Mycroft's voice was softer.

"No need to thank me. It is my job to keep him on line," he said trying hard not to look up and meet the other man's gaze. He failed. Mycroft was still smiling and that cold eyes were warmer than Lestrade had ever seen. Then Mycroft stood up and Lestrade followed suit.

"Well," Mycroft walked towards him until he was directly in front of him. In Lestrade's personal space. "It's my job to know who to keep around him," Lestrade could feel the warmth from being so close to him. "I do not trust many people when it comes to my brother. But as you can see, I do trust you."

Lestrade's brain was fighting hard to come up with something to respond to what Mycroft was saying, but nothing would form. To his relief, Mycroft wasn't waiting for any kind of response. "There is one other thing I want you to do for me."

"What?" Honestly, how can anyone say anything else when Mycroft was too close he could feel his heart beating as fast as Leastrade's own heart.

"Close your eyes inspector." And he did because he can never say no to this man.

"I will kiss you now," Lestrade breath was caught in his chest. "If you want me to stop, Greg, say so now." He cannot say it.

Mycroft kissed him and he kissed back. Maybe one day he would learn how to use the "No" word, but right now it was the last word in his mind


End file.
